Coming home
by Meganee
Summary: Kise llegó a la conclusión de que era un hombre afortunado, de rostro agraciado, cuerpo deseado, personalidad agradable y un trabajo e ingresos envidiables. Sin embargo, él se sentía miserable.


**Coming Home.**

Mientras observaba el monótono paisaje, con un brillo monótono en sus ojos y esa expresión monótona en su rostro, Kise llegó a la conclusión de que era un hombre afortunado. Toda su vida había sido lo suficientemente agraciado como para obtener todo tipo de facilidades. Gracias a aquello la gente lo trataba con respeto, muchos querían ser sus amigos y muchísimas más mujeres lo querían tanto en sus camas como en el altar. Su simpatía y personalidad destellantes como el mismísimo sol frente a sus ojos, también lo convertían en una persona envidiada por el resto de los hombres. Ni hablar de su trabajo, sus ingresos y su, según él, humilde hogar, el pent-house ubicado en el centro de Tokio que recientemente había podido adquirir tras tanto y arduo trabajo.

Sin embargo, él se sentía miserable. Así lo había sido, al menos, durante los últimos cuatro meses en los que su rostro agraciado, sus cientos de amigos, sus miles de pretendientes y su no tan humilde pent-house fueron suficientes para llenar el vacío que crecía en aquel inutilizado órgano vital al que las personas llamaban corazón.

Inútil, tanto su corazón como sus palabras que imploraban ser escuchadas, porque así los había llamado. Excusas inútiles. Aquellas que repitió una y otra vez en el momento en que la mancha de rouge fue descubierta en una de sus camisas del cesto de ropa sucia.

Su rostro, por un segundo, se contrajo levemente al recordar aquello, sólo por un instante, ya que en aquel momento no tenía por qué pensar en un pasado no tan lejano. No cuando tenía que dedicar toda su atención y concentración al control de mando que tenía frente a él. No cuando el monótono, pero hermoso celeste del cielo resplandecía para él sobre un esponjoso suelo de nubes más blancas que su piel.

Adoraba volar, su trabajo. Cada despegue era como si fuera el primero; abandonar la tierra, deslumbrarse ante la vista de las imponentes estructuras creadas por el hombre volviéndose tan diminutas como una simple hormiga y sentirse tan pequeño en una inmensidad abrumadora como lo era el cielo lo ayudaba siempre a despejar su cabeza. Sentir el tacto de la palanca bajo la palma de su mano y, a su vez, creerse el dueño de su destino.

Esta vez, el viaje era de vuelta a Tokio, el último del día y, afortunadamente para él, corto. Si bien amaba su trabajo, no podía negar que era agotador. Al final del día, no había nada que quisiera más que llegar a aquel al que llamaba hogar, tener una cena y descansar al fin con aquel que lo aguardaba como todos los días. Deseo que, marcado de rojo y con forma de labios, no volvería a serle concebido.

Suspiró mientras podía oír como su copiloto comunicaba a la torre el pronto aterrizaje luego de haber atravesado la película de nubes y las gigantes edificaciones del hombre volvieron a hacer su acto de presencia. Liberar las ruedas y sentir la sacudida del avión al volver hacer contacto con el suelo, siempre lo despertaba de aquel ensueño celeste para devolverlo a la realidad, aquella cual, ahora, carecía _del color_.

El monótono aplauso de los pasajeros, las monótonas sonrisas forzadas de su copiloto y los monótonos gestos interesados de las azafatas, lo hicieron aún más miserable. En aquel momento, más aún cuando bajó al fin de aquella ave metálica que comandaba, quiso volver a la inmensidad celeste. Al celeste que sabía que no estaría esperándolo en su hogar.

Como todos los días, un chofer de la aerolínea lo llevó hasta su hogar bajo el cielo que, a esas alturas, ya era uno anaranjado. Otra falsa sonrisa, última del día, fue dedicada para el conductor antes de descender del vehículo e ingresar al edificio.

El piso estaba tal como lo había dejado. Solitario. Sólo la tenue luz de la sala que había dejado encendida antes de ir al trabajo lo esperaba. Bajo el silencio, atravesó la habitación y se detuvo frente al gran ventanal para contemplar la vista de la iluminada ciudad por última vez antes de irse a la cama. Ya no había cenas, ya no había descanso. Sólo dormía, despertaba, desayunaba y salía a trabajar. La monotonía de la cual había caído preso y de la que no estaba seguro si volvería a salir.

Otro suspiro, también el último del día, uno largo, pesado y consciente de que, al día siguiente, lo acompañarían muchos más. Un suspiro interrumpido.

— Kise-kun…

Sus ojos, a pesar del cansancio, se abrieron incrédulos. El aire dejó de existir. Y, temiendo de seguir en aquel ensueño celeste, se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Kurokocchi?

Había vuelto a casa.

* * *

 **Regalo para mi querida Teppei's knee. Tq, perrita.  
**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
